


It's Our Paradise and It's Our War Zone

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Pillowtalk [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling on an ice rink after doing a stupid stunt isn't going to stop you and your ridiculously good-looking boyfriend from having some fun in the bedroom tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Paradise and It's Our War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> What happened at the ice rink? Refer to [It Will Never Change Me and You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5512526)!
> 
> The lovely conclusion to this series! My love for Oikawa (and all the other captains) has no bounds.
> 
> Enjoy!

The most the two of you can manage without interjecting an “ouch” or a cry of pain at this moment is making out in your bed. You lie back on the mattress, shoulder relaxed and flat as Oikawa positions himself awkwardly on top of you since he can’t flex one of his ankles. He cups your cheek with his good arm, kissing away any lingering pain he may have caused after that embarrassing fall at the ice rink. Contrasting the nippiness outside, his lips are soft and warm and you could spend the rest of your night kissing him back and you’d be okay with that. However, Oikawa’s “thinking of warmer places” besides the comfort of your bedroom in your heated apartment, away from the chilly snow.

To make that a little clearer, he deepens the kiss, easing your mouth open and inviting him in. His tongue greets your own as he presses his hips against yours with the slightest roll. It feels off because of how his foot is positioned, and that he’s leaning to one side since the other is probably still sore from how you landed on him. After a quick thought passes over your head, you pull away and push him up.

“Let me be on top,” you say. 

Oikawa grins as if he’s totally ignoring the reason why, when he definitely knows. Following your suggestion, he turns over on his back next to you, and he already looks more comfortable. “Ooh, want to take control tonight?”

“Shut up,” you mumble as you take your position to straddle his hips. You lean forward and give him another kiss. “You looked like you were still in pain on top of me.”

“I was nooooot,” he whines. “What about your shoulder? And your forehead?”

“I’ll be fine,” you say, and you really are. Most of the throbbing and intense discomfort had subsided the cab ride home, curled up next to Oikawa while he sneaks kisses to your cheek, your ugly bruise near your eye and a little sliver of your neck that peeked out of his scarf that you “borrowed” from him. The driver may have been judging you both for being too gross but Oikawa didn’t care, and neither did you. As long as you don’t fall off the bed and if Oikawa doesn’t do anything too brash, you’re going to be perfect sitting on top of him.

So far, Oikawa’s enjoying himself, too. He looks up at you in reverence as you sit up and roll your hips harder against his, barely moaning.

“How are you enjoying this?” you suddenly ask. Your arm shifts in the splint, the faintest tinge of pain still lingering in the ball of your shoulder. “Doesn’t this look ugly?”

Oikawa briefly glances at the splint and reaches to gently massage your sides. “Yes,” he says, “but I’m much more focused on other places of your body. Here, for example.”

Sliding his hands up from your waist, he grabs your breasts right over your sweater. Oikawa kneads you slowly, and though you want to say something about your bruise, the words get jumbled in your throat. Instead, you let out a louder moan.

“That’s it,” he purrs, saying your name properly without an honorific. It makes you that much more aroused. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

You nod, and you can feel Oikawa harden between your legs as you continue to rock your hips. He wants to get under your sweater, touch your skin as it grows hotter, but he’s a master at teasing. Regardless of the injuries between you two, you figure out he’s going to work exactly the way he does when you’re both completely unharmed and bruise-free.

From your breasts, his hands slide back down. A little lower this time, he runs them over your thighs, fingers just grazing between your legs. Your unrestrained arm reaches down to unbutton and unzip your pants, eager for more friction and more contact. Before you can at least try to slide your pants down, Oikawa’s already got his hand wedged between denim and thin fabric, rubbing his fingers over you. You cry his name, growing wetter with each touch.

“I’m  _ a lot  _ more focused on making you feel good here,” Okawa says. “What do you say?”

A beat passes, and you nod again. “Only...if I can make you feel good, too.”

“Of course,” he smiles deviously. “Take off your clothes.”

There’s a longer-than-what-it-should-be pause to do this. Oikawa has an easier time getting naked since he doesn’t have some medical device keeping him from moving properly besides several layers of tape around his ankle and foot. He giggles as he helps you out of your splint and sweater, along with the rest of your clothes.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” he asks one more time, wrapping his arms around your now-bare waist and kissing that nasty bruise on your face. You sit snugly on top of him, but more than ready to switch positions soon based on how good his cock feels against your pussy.

To confirm, you extend your arm out slowly with minimal effort, then rest it comfortably over his shoulder. You peck him on the lips and smile. “I’ll let you know if I’m not. Just don’t go crazy, Tooru.”

“I woooon’t,” he drones sweetly. One more kiss and he moves his hand to playfully pat your ass. “Can I eat you out, now?”

You nod, and he lets go so he can lie back in bed. Turning around, you face his cock, rock hard and in need of all the heat and stimulation you can give him. With your knees now on either side of Oikawa’s shoulders, he’s got a full view of how wet and engorged you are. His hands come around to grab your ass, and he takes no more time to dive in and wrap his lips around your pussy, sliding his tongue over your wetness and gently sucking the sensitive skin.

Before you get to work, too, you moan loudly, and you grab his cock to stroke several times before wrapping your lips around the tip. Sucking hard and eliciting a muffled groan, you then sink down all the way to the base and slowly come back up with a pop. Oikawa flicks your clit with the tip of his tongue and you cry again, prompting yourself to give him even more by going back down on his cock to bob your head slowly, taking in every inch each time. If he weren’t so busy slipping his tongue inside you and smacking your ass, he’d call you a good girl and give you all the praise for being so pretty when you blow him. His groans and vibrations against you are a sufficient substitute.

There’s a small change in the way Oikawa’s head angles towards you, and he starts to suck your clit, all the while he inserts two fingers inside of you. You have to make sure you don’t bite down on his cock once you feel a massive shock of pleasure shoot up your body, and you suck him even faster and harder while you scratch his thighs. Both of you are getting closer and closer to coming, and one harsh suck to your clit gets you to come first.

Releasing Oikawa’s cock from your mouth, you moan his name and drop your head to the sheets between his legs, his tongue lapping up everything you let out and continuing to pump his fingers through your orgasm as your knees turn in and you grip his thighs hard. You breathe heavily once you finish and he smacks your ass with enough force (not enough to kill a volleyball, though—he isn’t aiming to hurt you any further tonight) so you can do the same for him. You stroke him quickly, and get your lips around the tip again to suck at your hardest until he moans and bucks his hips into you, spilling hot onto your tongue and onto the back of your throat. Like a good girl, you swallow every drop.

Once you both catch your breath, you turn back around so you can kiss Oikawa deeply, tongues swapping the taste of each other. It’s hot and dirty and both of you forget any pain sustained from earlier tonight because you’re both so lost in each other. When you pull away, a thin trail of saliva connects your lower lips, and he moans your first name softly.

“I want you under me,” he breathes.

There’s no time to ask or protest the position, and before you know it he flips you onto the bed and he crawls on top to run his hands all of your body, squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples and leaving marks on your neck with rough kisses. Those are marks you love to have, rather than the one on your face. You’re about to ask about how he’s going to manage this with his wrapped ankle, but you’re too focused on that hungry, needy look on his face. It’s all for you.

The way your legs are spread wide invites him to slide himself easily inside you. The kisses and your moans of his name make it very easy for him to get hard again, shortly after his first orgasm. You arch your back and get your arms around him, gripping his shoulders as he buries himself inside you for a few moments, then thrusts slowly. He groans your name and holds you still with his hands firmly on your hips. You scratch down his back to egg him on and thrust harder into you.

“I love how you moan for me,” Oikawa says in your ear. “Say my name.”

“Tooru,” you whine. His cock brushes up against your gspot and you say his name again, louder.

“Ohh, yes. That’s it. Let everyone know who’s making you come tonight.”

He fucks you even harder, continuously hitting you in that sweet spot while he brings his thumb down to play with your clit. You can barely see anything, blinded by how incredible the stimulation feels and deafened by the sound of your own moans and his cock slamming into you. On one hard thrust, you arch high and dig your nails deep into his shoulders, coming hard and shaking violently under him.

“Too-ru~!”

Oikawa doesn’t last very long after that. Several more erratic thrusts and he buries himself inside you once more, coming inside and moaning your name in your ear. The two of you are like this for a while, him inside you while you catch your breath and loosen your grip on him. Eventually, he pulls out, pouting at the mess down below and reaching for the tissues at your nightstand to wipe the both of you off. A shower would help, but you both are much too tired for that.

He lies next to you with a warm, tired smile on his face, bringing his arm around you and peppering you with little kisses. A soft laugh leaves him as he massages your shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Mhmm,” you answer quietly. “How’s your foot?”

“I’ll be fine,” he says, wiggling it as he tangles his legs with yours. “We have all day tomorrow to recover.”

“Yeah.” You can’t wait for that. Right now, though, you’d like to fall asleep and rest up. You shimmy to bring the covers over the both you, and you turn to look into his eyes before closing yours.

“I love you, Tooru.”

“I love me, too,” he muses.

You snort, slapping his arm with the rest of your energy as he winces. “Haven’t you hurt me enough tonight?”

“I thought you liked it rough,” he quips, and braces himself for another hit. You decide against it.

“You’re an asshole. And I was going to feed you that milk bread I bought from that fancy bakery a few blocks from here tomorrow for breakfast.”

He twitches, eyes widening and pulling you in closer. “You bought milk bread from Juuzou’s?”

“Uh huh. But maybe the neighbors next door will like it as an apology gift for hearing me scream your name.”

Oikawa sounds like a five-year-old when he whines your name, pawing at your chest. “I’ll be good, I promise. You know how much I love you.”

“I know,” you reply, and kiss him again. “The only person you love more than yourself is me, right?”

“Mhmm~” he gives you another kiss of his own. His voice drops after that, speaking more seriously after tucking your hair behind your ears. “Nothing in this universe can make me happier than being with you.”

You’re a loss for words for a beat. You don’t know how it happens but you find yourself weaker and even more drawn to Oikawa, so handsome, so endearing. All you can manage before you doze off is a soft, sweet “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Oikawa answers right away with all the sincerity. He breathes your name one more time, and he too heads off to sleep. That pesky -chan honorific returns when he says your name, but you couldn’t care less when you know Oikawa has done nothing but make you the happiest person for a year. 

And you know there are more years of happiness to come.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote!
> 
> Again, thank you thank you THANK YOU to everyone who's been liking, commenting, reading and sharing and all that wonderful jazz. It means a lot to me and this month cannot have been any more fun writing these.
> 
> I would LOVE to write more reader-inserts (among other things) before I start up school in the summer, and a lot of my motivation comes from what YOU guys want to read or see from me! Please don't hesitate to talk to me on [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii) and send me any of your fun or nasty thoughts on any of the HQ babes!
> 
> 'Til we all meet again, friends~ <3


End file.
